


Sem Sexo, Sem Mentiras & Sem Videotape

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Portuguese, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "As noites de sexta-feira eram noites tranquilas e proveitosas, eram noites em que um jovem casal de rapazes andava pelas ruas de Sydney buscando um leve entretenimento a dois. Eram noites pra lá de especiais — alugar bons filmes, encher a pipoca de manteiga, apreciar conversas bobas e rir à toa. Noites de sexta-feira eram assim, românticas do seu jeitinho, ao menos para aquele casal que saíra sorrindo de mãos dadas da videolocadora assim que Rin e Haru entraram."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	Sem Sexo, Sem Mentiras & Sem Videotape

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

As noites de sexta-feira eram noites tranquilas e proveitosas, eram noites em que um jovem casal de rapazes andava pelas ruas de Sydney buscando um leve entretenimento a dois. Eram noites pra lá de especiais — alugar bons filmes, encher a pipoca de manteiga, apreciar conversas bobas e rir à toa. Noites de sexta-feira eram assim, românticas do seu jeitinho, ao menos para aquele casal que saíra sorrindo de mãos dadas da videolocadora assim que Rin e Haru entraram.

07:01 PM

— Nós não vamos alugar Tubarão outra vez, Rin — disse Haru decidido no meio da videolocadora. Ele já podia sentir os olhos do balconista sobre eles, era sempre a mesma coisa, toda semana.

— Se é assim pode tirar Ponyo das mãos, vi você pegando o filme e o escondendo atrás das costas! — esbravejou o outro arrancando-lhe um olhar culpado. — O que? Você achou que iria me enganar imitando um… um… um homem que anda com as mãos nas costas? De jeito nenhum, Haru! Você assistiu a esse filme muitas vezes esse ano.

— Eu só assisti Ponyo treze vezes esse ano! Ela é um peixe dourado adorável, caramba!

— E ele é um tubarão adorável, caramba! — exclamou Rin expondo a capa do filme de Steven Spielberg como uma verdadeira obra de arte.

— Ele mata pessoas.

— E a Ponyo… bem… ela… — Um sentimento de plena satisfação abrandou Haru quando ele percebeu que havia ganhado aquela discussão. — Ela… faz coisas mágicas com o mar.

— Oh, mas que perigo, alguém prenda a Ponyo!

— Sabe, Haru, sarcasmo realmente não combina com você. — Rin cruzou os braços e suspirou. — Sem Tubarão, sem Ponyo, tá legal? A noite do filme supostamente era para ser uma noite em que descobriríamos novas joias do cinema, certo?

— Certo — respondeu Haru um tanto relutante em devolver Ponyo à prateleira. — Livre-se de Tubarão e vamos alugar uns filmes diferentes!

07:08 PM

— Já sei, Tubarão 2! — sugeriu Rin após um tempo, Haru gostaria de tê-lo olhado mais incrédulo do que fora capaz de fazer. — Não?

— Não.

07:09 PM

— Tubarão 3.

— Rin, se não vamos alugar o 2 por quê alugaríamos o 3?

07:10 PM

— Tubarão 4?

— O que? Você só pode estar de brincadeira! — Haru agradeceu mentalmente pela franquia só ter ido até o 4, o que, em sua opinião, já era demais.

07:11 PM

— Ah, esse aqui! — Haru virou-se para o namorado para ver o que ele havia escolhido e seu queixo caiu. — Orca - A Baleia Assassina!

— Esse filme é que nem Tubarão, Rin! E Orcas não são baleias! Francamente, qual é a da sua obsessão com criaturas marinhas assassinas?

— Tudo bem, então escolha você!

— Irei fazer isso, tenho certeza de que me sairei melhor do que você.

07:15 PM

— Procurando Nemo! — falou Haru depois de uma boa procura nas seções da videolocadora com os olhos brilhando.

— Francamente, qual é a da sua obsessão com peixinhos inocentes e bonitinhos?

07:17 PM

— Vamos lá, Rin, eu sei que você não consegue não cantar “Aqui No Mar”. — Haru balançava A Pequena Sereia à frente dos olhos do outro esperando uma boa reação.

— Você está fazendo a mesma coisa que eu, todos esses filmes… _marítimos…_

07:19 PM

— Splash. Você gosta de Splash tanto quanto eu, Rin.

— É A Pequena Sereia com o Tom Hanks!

— Então eu não sei!

— Vamos estabelecer uma coisa primeiro: _nada de mar!  
_

— Ok — concordou Haru.

07:21 PM

Em todos os meses que haviam frequentado aquela videolocadora Rin e Haru jamais haviam ido à Seção dos Clássicos. Filmes antigos que, pensaram os dois, provavelmente eram em preto e branco alinhavam-se nas prateleiras quase intocados.

— Ei, esse aqui é japonês — disse Haru pegando um filme chamado Ikiru. — Ótimo, não vamos precisar usar legendas.

— Você vive comigo aqui na Austrália já há um bom tempo para se adaptar ao Inglês, não acha não?

Haru não respondeu, apenas ocupou-se em ler a sinopse do filme e em seguida falou:

— Você com certeza irá chorar assistindo isso, Rin, é sobre um cara que está morrendo e busca encontrar o significado de sua existência.

— Ha! Eu não choro em filmes! — exclamou o ruivo exibindo um falso orgulho.

— É claro que não, apenas se trancou no banheiro depois de uma sessão de Free Willy e…

— Como pode deduzir que eu estava chorando?

— Você estava soluçando.

— Eu poderia estar com soluços, apenas.

— Você estava murmurando alguma coisa sobre Willy ter sido separado de sua família e sobre Jesse ser um garoto incompreendido.

— Tudo bem, Haru, eu já entendi! Você tem algum problema com a minha sensibilidade? — Irritado, Rin arrancou o filme das mãos de Haru e saiu andando em direção ao balcão.

Haru considerou por um segundo se conseguiria pegar Ponyo escondido, mas decidiu que seria injusto com Rin e seu querido Tubarão.

08:15 PM

— Pipoca? — indagou Rin.

— Confere — respondeu Haru.

— Refrigerante?

— Confere.

— Namorado incrivelmente bonito e insensível?

— Confere só a primeira parte.

Rin riu e então apertou o _play_ no controle remoto. O filme não teve a chance de começar porém, um completo apagão dominou o local deixando tudo escuro.

— Ah, qual é?! — reclamou o jovem de cabelos vermelhos. — Tinha de ser agora?

— Pelo menos nós ainda temos a pipoca — disse o outro esticando a mão para o balde entre ele e Rin, no entanto, no meio daquela cegueira, bateu com força no recipiente e o derrubou no chão. — Droga!

— Hmm, pipoca com gosto de carpete! Quando a energia voltar eu faço outra.

— E eu limpo essa bagunça.

Haru suspirou decepcionado, queria mesmo se divertir e relaxar com Rin naquela noite, não era pedir demais depois de uma semana cheia, era? E justo quando eles haviam inovado na escolha do filme!

Se bem que Haru gostava muito de Tubarão e Rin sempre chorava vendo Ponyo, no fim das contas eles até que não estavam cansados de ver sempre o mesmo tipo de filme.

— _“Ei! Ei, ei! Eu estou com você, certo?”_ — Haru proferiu em um quase perfeito inglês. — _“Vamos!”_

— Haru, o que é que…

_— “Tommy? Não me enterre…”_

— Espera, essas são as falas de Tubarão? — Rin perguntou com um tom surpreso.

— Sim, desde o início — respondeu Haru. — Ainda me acha um namorado incrivelmente insensível?

— Não, apenas incrivelmente bonito, mesmo não conseguindo enxergar você agora. Continue.

_— “Hayes Landing relata boas condições, com stripers e jacks. A Guarda Costeira não tem aviso de tempestade de Block Island a Cape Hatteras…”_

Noites de sexta-feira eram assim para Rin e Haru, _únicas._


End file.
